A Curse
by Hedgehogs4713
Summary: I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I am part of a terrible curse. There are seven of us. We spent six of our years together, yet we do not remember each others' faces, due to a memory spell. We separated so they cannot find us. We each have a power, but must hide them so we may blend in. It has been a few years since we have disbanded, but I have a feeling that's all about to change.
1. Chapter 1: It Starts Here

A Curse: A Fanfiction

_I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I am part of a terrible curse. There are seven of us. We spent six of our years together, yet we do not remember each others' faces, due to a memory spell. We separated so they cannot find us. We each have a power, but must hide them so we may blend in. It has been a few years since we have disbanded, but I have a feeling that's all about to change._

_Chapter 1- It starts here..._

**Shadow**

_ Ugh. I have to take this test again?! _Shadow stared down at his papers. He had already taken a test on this at his last school, but oh well. He quickly filled in the answers and turned it in. While he waited for everyone to finish, he tried again to remember the faces of his fellow curse members. No luck. _Oh well. I can never seem to remember. I continue to try. It's easier remembering those memories than those of my early past..._ He shook his head at the thought. "Okay class! Time to go!" the teacher said. _Yes, finally!_ Shadow hurried out of the school that he had been going to for the past few months. It wasn't that bad. There were many different people, humans and animals alike. That reminded him of one detail about the curse. They were definitely all animals. He walked back to his apartment settled down. _How much longer can we hide? Are we going to have to find each other?_

It was the next day. This day started different from others. There were a few new kids. "And I would like you to meet our new students," the teacher announced. "This is Sonic, Tails, and Amy." _Hm. This is interesting._ Something seemed familiar about them. Sonic was a green eyed blue hedgehog with red and white shoes with a gold buckle. Tails was a blue eyed yellow fox with, obviously, two tails. Amy was a green eyed pink hedgehog with a red dress and a matching red headband. She wore gold cuffs on her wrists. "Now let's get on with our lesson." Time seemed to drag on and on but finally lunch came around. Shadow observed the newcomers from a distance. People flocked around them and asked them questions. Sonic seemed to bask in the attention, Amy just wanted to be near him and narrowed her eyes at all the girls looking his way, while Tails just sort of stayed quiet until he was asked something. _Quite an interesting group. Now why do they seem so familiar? I wonder..._

**Sonic**

_Here we are again. Back at yet ANOTHER new school. Well, let's see how this one goes..._ People kept asking "Why's your name Sonic?" He smirked. _Guess it's time I show them!_ "I'll show ya why I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" He quickly got up and dashed around the cafeteria at supersonic speed. He sat back down and looked around. Everyone's mouth was hanging open. He smiled at the predicted action but something felt off. He looked around some more and picked out a black hedgehog staring at him. For the rest of the day he couldn't shake the image of those familiar eyes. Red eyes.

**Amy**

_I'm starting to think this was a bad idea... Why didn't I ask Sonic to come with me? _ Amy looked around. She didn't know how she talked herself into doing this. Right next to the city, there were remains of a ravaged city from a few years ago. She wanted to explore the wreckage and see what there was left. Maybe she would find some rare antique. Whatever. But that wasn't what was bothering her. She felt as if she were being watched or followed. Suddenly she heard a noise. She turned around to see a huge cage dropping down on top of her.

Hello! If you liked the first chapter, please review, favor, etc. Please tell me your opinion. P.S. My first fanfic!

"So many things erase before they begin." - Seven Rings In Hand


	2. Chapter 2: More On The Curse

_Chapter 2- More on the Curse_

**Shadow**

Upon coming home, Shadow dozed off after the long confusing day. He wasn't surprised to see that his dreams related to the Curse. _They were in a large field. He recognized the moment to be right after the Curse was cast. All seven of them were there, yet the other six remained faceless. _Hm. That's right. This was the moment we were explained to about the curse. _There was a mage standing in front of us. "Now you must be careful. What they will try to do is trap you all in special cages. In these cages, you cannot use your powers. The only way to be free of this prison is for another member to touch your cage." the mage explained. He continued, "If they capture all of you, then the one who did will gain access to ALL of your powers. Do not let this happen. Protect each other at all costs. Is this understood?" We all nodded. As we started to walk away, the dream started to fade... _Shadow woke up. Just he started walking into the kitchen, an image of a pink hedgehog in a shining cage flashed before his eyes. _Amy. At the ravaged city._ Shadow immediately dashed out the door and was on his way.

**Amy**

_ Ahh! What is going on here?! _Amy looked to see her captor. It was a robot that seemed quite strong, considering it had just lifted the cage on her. Her first instinct told her _Eggman,_ but this robot looked different. She knew even as she tried that there was no escape. Now she might lure others here, to all of their doom. As she was losing hope, suddenly she heard a _click!_ She turned to see the door of her cage edge gently open. Behind the remains of a building she could just barely make out the silhouette of her savior. It was motioning for her to follow. _I don't need to be told twice!_ She tiptoed quietly over. Just as she got close, the figure started to move away. Amy gave pursuit but it was too fast. By the time she finished, she was out of the city and the Curse member was gone.

**Tails**

The next day at school, Amy seemed really distracted. _Hm. I wonder if it has anything to do with that image I saw last night... _"Amy? Are you all right?" Tails asked. "What? Oh. Yeah I'm fine." she replied distractedly. It was PE and they were playing basketball. "Yo Tails," Sonic yelled, "Catch!" Tails caught the ball and, using his tails, flew up to the hoop and slam dunked it for the final shot. "Nice! Good job buddy!" Sonic exclaimed. "Thanks!" Tails replied. They high-fived and walked out to lunch. As soon as they got outside Sonic appeared to be looking for someone. He seemed to find them and ran off.

**Sonic**

_There he is! The guy who was staring at me yesterday!_ Sonic locked on the same hedgehog. He walked over. The hedgehog was black and had streaks of red on his quills. He wore some fancy looking shoes that seemed to be skates and wore white gloves. Around his wrists and ankles he wore gold rings that looked special. And of course the glowing red eyes from before. "Hey do you have a problem or something? You keep looking at me weird so if something's up, just let me know." Sonic said. "Hmph. Why would I care about you? What significance are you to me?" asked the hedgehog angrily. "I don't know! What's your name anyway?" Sonic asked impatiently "I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. And you?" Shadow asked. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." The bell rung. "Well it was nice meeting you, but we got to go now." Sonic stated happily. Shadow just shook his head and walked away. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and waited for Tails and Amy so they could walk home. _Jeez. What's his problem? I'll have to ask... I still don't know why he's staring at me and my friends. Hm. Things have been weird lately. Shadow, this new school, and that picture of Amy last night. Does any of this have to do with the Curse?_

Hi! I'm happy at least a few people have seen my story. I've worked hard on writing this and appreciate reviews. Thx! -Hedgehogs4713

"Capture you or set you free?" I Am... All Of Me


	3. Chapter 3: MORE NEW STUDENTS!

_Chapter 3- MORE New Students!_

**Sonic**

It was the next week. Sonic and his friends were settling in quite well. But as last week, there was an unusual beginning. "Class, I know last week we got new students," the teacher began, "But this week we have another new three students. Say hello to Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze." Knuckles was a purple eyed red echidna with red and yellow shoes and spiked gloves. Silver was a yellow eyed white hedgehog with five quills sticking up on the front of his head and two going down the sides. He had navy and aqua boots and wore white gloves with an aqua pattern. Blaze was a yellow eyed purple cat with a purple dress with a pink trim and white tights. She wore white gloves and pink and white high heels. She wore a red hairband and had a red jewel on her forehead. _Knuckles?! He he he. I'll have to say hi at lunch!_

**Knuckles**

Knuckles found a place to sit in the cafeteria. The day had gone pretty well for it being the first. To his dismay, he had already learned all this before. _Oh well. It's not too bad here._ "YO KNUCKLES!" someone shouted. He turned around in confusion to see who called him but already partly expected what he saw. He sighed. _Great. He's back._ He looked up at the blue hedgehog in front of him. "Long time no see, Sonic." "Same here Knucklehead!" Sonic replied happily. "Who were those people you brought with you?" Knuckles said, "I met them at the last school I was at. They're cool, so I became friends with them. When I left for this school, they wanted to come so here we are." He asked, "So you're still with Tails and Amy?" Sonic replied, "More or less. Tails is my best friend and Amy just keeps following me around. Anyway, nice seeing ya Knux!" Knuckles sighed, "You too Sonic!" _Man that guy can never stand still. Seems nothing has changed._

**Shadow**

_ Great. Those people ALSO seem familiar. Maybe I'm just going crazy. No, I was right about Amy, but what's going on here? _Shadow walked home questioning himself about the events from the past week. _Speaking of Amy, I really hope she didn't recognize me. Then my identity as part of the Curse would be revealed. But, now I almost have to help her more as to stay hidden. They now know what she looks like. _He paused his thoughts to open the door. As he got inside, he nodded. _ I believe it's time I find out who my comrades are._

**Sonic**

It was about to be nighttime. Sonic was surprised that he was able to get out here without anyone noticing. He was in the back alley of his apartment, where no one could see him. He sighed. _I've been doing this for how long now? Oh wait, from that moment... Darn! I should have never went in that dark hole..._ He looked up. The moon was almost there. _I only have a few more minutes. Man, I'm glad none of the other members saw me at night. If anyone knew, would they look at me the same? Uh oh. Here it comes! _He fell to the ground as the transformation took him. His arms grew longer and more muscular. His chest grew broader and his legs thickened to support the new weight. His hands ripped through the gloves and grew claws. The tips of his quills, as well as his chest and hands, had turned a pale blue color. His ears twisted to look more wolf-like. Even his shoes became cleats! Sonic sighed in his new deep voice. _Alright. Here comes the werehog!_

Hi! This story might start kinda slow, but i will get there. I will explain more of the stuff later on, so if you're confused I'll get to it. As always review! Thx! - Hedgehogs4713

"And the wolves all cry, to fill the night with hollering." Bleeding Out Imagine Dragons


	4. Chapter 4: Things Start To Come Together

_Chapter 4- Things Start To Come Together_

**Silver**

_ There she is! The one from my vision!_ That was all Silver could think for the first day of school. That pink hedgehog was definitely the one he saw. The next day he decided he would be straight up and ask her. _But when? Probably after school._ He sighed. Blaze would most likely be with him. How could he ask her without Blaze finding out? _She already knows about my psychokinesis as I know of her flames. What to do? _He stood up determinedly as the bell rung. He will explain to Blaze later. It was time he found out what was going on.

**Blaze**

Blaze watched as Silver walked out. He seemed so distracted today. She ran to catch up to him as he went to talk to some girl. As soon as she reached him, she recognized her. It was the one from her image. _What?! This is most likely another member of the Curse! But why is Silver coming to talk to her? He has always been straightforward but... _She had a sudden thought. _Of course! How could I not see it! Well it sure is funny how fate made us friends when we're already joined..._

**Amy**

Amy was standing quietly when two people walked up to her. It was Silver and Blaze. "Um, not to be rude but why are you here?" she asked. "Look. I really need to ask you something." Silver began nervously. "Okay, what is it?" she said. _Uh oh. What's this all about?_ "Um, how do I ask this... Are you part of the Curse?" Silver asked. _What?! How did he know? _Amy and Blaze both nearly jumped in shock. "I-I don't know what you're talking about... Okay! So I am! How did you know?" Amy asked clearly stunned. Silver began nervously, "Well because I am too." Blaze smiled and said "Silver! This whole time we were friends, you didn't tell me!" Silver looked confused, "Why would it matter?" Blaze looked at them and said, "Because I am too." They all smiled just as Sonic and Tails came to walk back home with Amy. "Alright. I'll talk to you guys again later!" she said. "Bye!" They all went their separate ways. Little did they know, that during their Curse conversation, that they were watched by knowing, red eyes.

**Knuckles**

Knuckles was in their apartment, waiting for Silver and Blaze to come home. He was in his "training room", where he was attacking a punching bag. There was already noticeable wear and tear on it, yet he got it yesterday. _This strength... it is my power. It's what I'm known for! But, why did I have that image of Amy last week? _He paused his punching. _Is there something I don't know about her? What's taking Silver and Blaze so long? Silver told me he would meet me back here... _He heard the door open. Finally! He walked out of the room and saw them smiling and talking to each other, but when he walked in, they stopped their conversation. "Hi guys! What took ya so long?" he asked. "Um Knuckles, can you keep a secret?" Silver asked. "Uh, sure! What is it?" Knuckles asked. "Well, you see, Blaze and I are part of this Curse and-" Silver was cut off. "WHAT! I can't believe it!" Knuckles exclaimed. Blaze shook her head, "Well, now we know four of us seven. You know Amy? Well she is too." _Wow! Maybe now we should unite to fight the ones who try to capture us! _"Great! I'm a friend of hers so I'll tell her." After this information had been said, outside, a figure stood up. He'd heard enough. Once more the crimson eyes had seen what they had wished.

Hi! Here's chapter 4! So they're starting to find each other. Please review and favorite! - Hedgehogs4713

"You start to look and answers find you," Waking Up


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

_Chapter 5- Secrets Revealed_

**Silver**

It was the end of the week. Silver, Blaze, Knuckles and Amy were meeting together to discuss the Curse. "Okay. So we all have powers, right? Maybe we should start there. I have the ability to pick things up with my mind, or psychokinesis." Silver started off. Blaze was next, "I can control fire at my will. Knuckles?" Knuckles grunted, "Well what do you think my power is? Obviously strength!" Amy paused for a bit before replying, "I really don't know what my power is. When I'm angry though, sometimes I cause people to fall in love with random people. So would it be love or what?" "I have no idea-" Silver stopped mid-sentence. He stood up and closed his eyes, listening. "Silver?" Blaze asked nervously. With a sudden motion, Silver's gloves began to glow as he used his powers to drag their observer into the open. The same one from before.

**Shadow**

_What! He's... using his powers on me! Darn it! I've been caught! _Shadow quickly fought free of the unseen grip on him. He turned to see the four close in around him. Shadow grinned. _This will be fun._ "What did you hear?" Knuckles asked. "Well, let's say I heard every single conversation you guys have had on the Curse. I mean," Shadow looked at them all, "How else would I have known you'd be here?" "Shadow, please. You mustn't tell anyone." Amy said. "If certain people find out, we will be hunted. This Curse must remain a secret. We don't want this revealed. Please?" She looked at him desperately. "Fine. I won't tell anyone." he agreed. As he walked away he muttered quietly to himself, "Lucky for you, I want it to stay a secret too."

**Tails**

Tails was in his workshop with the Tornado. Tinkering on the beloved plane was one of his favorite pass times. It was ten minutes til sundown. Sonic seemed to be restless as he walked in. "Hey Sonic! Wanna go for a spin in the Tornado?" "Sure! We should be quick though..." Sonic responded. The two friends hopped into the plane, Tails piloting and Sonic in the back. Once they were in the air, they were talking about previous adventures. "Tails, we've been through a lot together." Sonic began in an uneasy tone. "Yeah. We sure have!" Tails responded. Sonic sighed. "Can I tell you something I haven't told anyone else before?" Tails replied, "Uh, sure." _If he's going to tell me a secret, I'll tell him about the Curse. _Sonic looked at the horizon. The sun was setting. All of the sudden, he transformed. He looked a lot more wolfy and different. "So every night, THIS happens." Sonic stated. "Whoa! That's actually kinda cool!" Tails replied. "Really? You're not freaked out?" Sonic asked surprised. "Well you're still you right? So why should it matter?" Tails continued, "Anyways, I have a secret too. I'm part of this Curse-" "No way! I am too!" Sonic shouted happily. The two friends flew back to their place, bond stronger than ever.

**Shadow**

_Man, I love Fridays! I need to rest up after the "encounter" today. I'll get the mail first. _Shadow was about to throw out his mail when he noticed an unusual letter. He opened it and read. As he was reading, he smirked. Finished, he threw it away. He walked into his room shaking his head. _Well well well. That was an unexpected surprise. I didn't know THEY were going to be in town any time soon. I'll have to pay them a visit._

Hi! I think EVERYONE knew who the "mystery person" was, but whatever. I also think everyone knows who Shadow's going to see but oh well. As always please review!

Thx!- Hedgehogs4713

"I've gotta know, tell then, when can I see you again?" When Can I See You Again? Owl City


	6. Chapter 6: Discoveries

_Chapter 6- Discoveries_

**Shadow**

It was the next day. Shadow was walking to the park. For the first time in a while, he was excited. _I just hope they aren't late! It sure has been a long time, but it will be good to see my close friends once again! _He went and sat on a bench and prepared to wait, but was in no need to. Two figures were approaching. "Well well. Long time no see Shadow!" said one of them. He smiled. "Indeed. Nice to see you Rouge. You too Omega."

**Knuckles**

Knuckles was walking down to meet Sonic, Amy, and Tails with Silver and Blaze when he looked to the side. _What! It's her! And she's with Shadow! What could she be up to? _"YOU!" He yelled, running through the bushes. Rouge turned to see the angry red echidna heading straight for her. She flew into the air for safety, smirk on her face. "Well hello to you too Knuckie!" the white bat called down. The black hedgehog asked curiously, "You know him?" She smiled, "Well, he used to guard this big jewel and I kept trying to steal it from him. He was no fun, so I left him alone." Shadow shook his head, "Some things never change." "So Shadow, you know him?" she asked. "You could say that." he replied looking at the trio knowingly. "Aww, is there some kind of inside joke I'm missing? No fair!" Rouge said pouting. Not changing his gaze, Shadow said, "Nope. Not at all."

**Sonic**

Sonic waited impatiently with Tails and Amy. Finally, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze arrived. "What took you so long?! You're five minutes late!" Sonic said. "Sorry! We had a encounter with Shadow, so we-" Knuckles began explaining. "You mean the black hedgehog from school?" Sonic asked curiously. "Yeah. He was with someone I knew." Knuckles replied. Sonic gave him a curious look but said no more. Suddenly, a robot rushed out of the bushes, caged Tails, and proceeded to fly away. On the back of all their eyelids, they all saw a picture of Tails flashed. While shocked, Sonic still reacted by jumping up and tagging the cage. It clicked open and Tails flew out. Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, and Amy stood there stunned. _Great, now I'll have to explain... _"OH SONIC!" Amy said happily jumping to hug Sonic, "Why didn't you tell me you were part of the Curse! Then I could have told you-" "What?! How do you know about it?" Sonic asked surprised. "Oh Sonic. Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, and I are ALL part of it." she told him quietly. "Well well well. Look what we have here." said a familiar but unexpected voice. Sonic turned around and said, "Shadow?!"

**Shadow**

_Finally. I know all of my Curse mates. And now, I have to test and see if they can tell who I am. _"Hello Sonic. Tails. Amy. Knuckles. Silver. Blaze." He felt a little more confident with Rouge and Omega by his side. "Shadow! Why are you here?" Amy asked. "Didn't you listen to your friend? I saw him and knowing what you're involved in, we followed you. And look what I found! Six Curse members of seven!" Shadow explained smugly. "Why are you working so hard to find out?" Silver asked angrily. "You want ME to tell you? Uh, I don't think so." Shadow replied. Tensions were high. _A fight will be inevitable... Okay, this will be fun!_ Right before anyone struck out, swarms of robots surrounded them. _There's no way we'll be able to fight our way out! Looks like I'm stuck using my powers to get us out of here... but I didn't want to have to show them! I have no choice but to..._

Hi! So I saw the opportunity to cliff hang so I did! I sadly have reached the end of all my pre-written chapters so it might be a while until the next. I had to find some way to get Rouge in the story so that's that. I appreciate all the support on this story, I didn't expect it to get even any views! Please review and favorite!

Thx!- Hedgehogs4713

"This time, we're not alone. We got some friends along. And as a team we can become, even stronger." We Can


	7. Chapter 7: United Once More

_Chapter 7- United Once More_

**Shadow**

_I have no choice but to... get us out of here! _"CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled Shadow, raising his green chaos emerald. Suddenly, they were in a field not too far from the city. "How did you... Sonic began confused before realization dawned on all their faces. "You're the last member of the Curse." Silver stated the obvious. "Took you long enough." Shadow said. All their memories came back so they remembered each other. "Finally we can actually see our memories again. But we must get moving. They no doubt are searching for us." Shadow began, all business.

**Sonic**

They walked for a while and came upon a open clearing. By now, they had made their way into woods. "So Shadow," Sonic said, trying to start a conversation... again, "Was that your power? To teleport?" Shadow chuckled mischievously, "That is only a fraction of what I can do-" A hovercraft started floating down to intercept the group, carrying a familiar egg-shaped scientist. "Eggman! What are you doing here?!" Sonic yelled. "Eggman? Hah! That's quite a nickname you've developed, Doctor. I might have to remember that one." Shadow said, amused. "You know him Shadow?" Tails asked curiously. "I've met him before. He wanted me to do something for him," Shadow explained, "Speaking of which, Sonic's the one you were talking about?" Eggman nodded. "Well due to learning who he is then no, I cannot kill him for you." Shadow concluded. "WHAT?! You were going to kill me!" Sonic yelled panicked. "No, I was never going to do it in the first place." Shadow told him. "What! But you promised Shadow! You remember who I am to you!" Eggman exclaimed. Shadow growled, "You know what I'm capable of. Now leave before I make you!" Something was wrong. For some odd reason, Shadow was glowing red...

**Silver**

It wasn't that hard to tell. Shadow was furious. And something about that glow seemed to give off energy. Silver knew that Eggman needed to get out of there quickly if he valued his life. Which he apparently didn't because he clicked a button and the hovercraft turned into a fighting robot. _What an idiot..._ "I'm going to fight you Shadow, and I'm going to-" Shadow yelled, "EVERYONE MOVE BACK!" After five seconds (in which they all thankfully moved) Shadow growled, "CHAOS BLAST!" Everything within a five foot radius around Shadow was destroyed. Including Eggman's robot. "WHAT?! I'll be back just you wait!" Eggman screamed, his machine converted back and smoking, flying away. After a few minutes, "So that's you're power. Something destructive, big surprise." Silver said with sarcasm. "Hmph. That's part of my power. I am a master of Chaos energy." _He definitely is strong. He always was the one to keep us on the move._ "Well now that that's over, let's get moving." Shadow said, his usual scowl returning. It was evening. The group walked of into the sunset.

**?**

_ This will be slightly difficult. They are much more powerful than I expected and will only get stronger. But now that I know what they look like, it is just a waiting game. They will be mine soon. _A soldier walked in. "Sir, they escaped the ambush. The black hedgehog teleported them away." "What?! Leave me now." The soldier nervously walked out the room. _He will be quite a problem. Yes he will be last. I will get him, one way or another._

Hi! FINALLY this chapter is up! I'm happy to finally finish this. So how was it? Who is this person? If you have any questions about the series, please message me or post them as a review. Please review the story as a whole as well.

Thx!-Hedgehogs4713

"This is my escape, I'm running through this and I'm not looking back." Endless Possibility


	8. Chapter 8: The Wolf And The Child

_Chapter 8- The Wolf And The Child_

**Sonic**

The group had set up camp with a nice little fire going, courtesy of Blaze. _Oh shoot! Night is approaching! _Sonic looked up nervously at the sky. The moon will come out soon. "Uh, I'm gonna go for... my little evening walk! Yeah, my evening walk!" Sonic said nervously, forcing a fake smile. Shadow narrowed his eyes, "Very well, just don't stray too far." "Jeez Shadow, you sound like a parent!" Rouge teased. Shadow shot her a death glare but said no more. Sonic slowly walked away from the group and, once the were out of sight, sat down and waited. The sky grew dark, and Sonic changed. _Great. Now I have to wait the entire night until I can go back... _Something rustled in the bushes. A little girl came running out of the bushes until she saw Sonic. "Oh please Mr. Wolf, will you help me find my chao, Cheese?" she asked. He recognized the girl instantly. It was Amy's best friend Cream the Rabbit.

"Of course I'll help you Cr-" He stopped himself. _She doesn't know it's me stupid!_ He mentally hit himself on the head. "Really? Thanks Mr. Wolf!" Cream said happily, "I saw him run this way so I chased him and ran into you!" "Weird. I didn't see him come this way. Let's look around." Sonic suggested guiding her the opposite direction of the camp.

**Cream**

_Oh Mr. Wolf is so nice! He looks familiar though. _Cream stared at her odd companion. He looked very determined, but a little scary too. He startled her by saying, "Look up there!" She looked up and sure enough, up at the top of an incredibly high tree, was her beloved pet chao. "Oh Cheese! He's so high up! How will we reach him?" she said, worried. "I've got this one!" 'Mr. Wolf' exclaimed. Suddenly, his arms STRECTHED as he started climbing his way up the tree. He reached the chao and descended the tree. "How did you do that?!" asked a stunned and happy Cream. "I don't know, it just happens!" He explained, shrugging his shoulders. She looked to the horizon and saw the sun was rising. "Oh no! I'll never be able to get home before sunrise!" she wailed. "Sunrise?!" 'Mr. Wolf' said panicked. He sighed. "Cream, let me take you somewhere you'll be safe. I know someone who wants to see you." the wolf sighed. "Okay, but if you do anything bad, Cheese will protect me!" she warned. Hand in hand, the beast and the girl walked back to the camp.

**Sonic**

They approached the camp just before sunrise. Knuckles was on guard duty and freaked out when he saw Sonic. "AHHHHHHHH!" Knuckles screamed. Sonic started cracking up, "Oh my God Knuckles! You scream like a little girl!" "How do you know my name?" Knuckles asked the werehog, who was starting to calm down. "No time to explain, just gather everyone so-" Sonic started to explain until interrupted by, "All ready done, now who are you?" Shadow and everyone else walked into the open next to the furry hedgehog. Then the sun fully rose and Sonic transformed back to his true self. Everyone stood there shocked. "So, surprise! I'm a werehog. Feels good to get that out of the way." Sonic stated through the silence. "Oh Mr. Sonic thank you for helping me!" Cream ran and hugged Sonic. Everyone else finally noticed her and Amy went and joined the embrace. Shadow walked up to Knuckles and said teasingly, "You really do scream like a girl. I don't usually sleep, so that was a better change from silence." Knuckles shot him a glare and lightly punched him in the arm. "Just shut up... I'm tired." he muttered. "Mr. Sonic? It looks like you're on a journey. Can I come with you?" Cream asked sweetly. He smiled. "Sure thing!" Soon after, Sonic real quickly stops by Cream's house to inform Vanilla and get her stuff. Once again they were on their way.

Hi! I don't know if anyone noticed, but last chapter I mentioned that it was sunset. I needed to get Cream in the story, so I typed this up! I'm sorry for the long wait, I was busy. So how is the story so far? This chapter was very cute to type because little Cream is so adorable! Please check out my profile because I will post updates and other stuff. I'm also working on a story that I'm very excited for! As always, please review and favorite!

Thx!- Hedgehogs4713

"In the night light, do you see what you dream? All your troubles, are they all what they seem?" Dreams Of An Absolution


	9. Chapter 9: Can You Hear Me?

_Chapter 9- Can You Hear Me?_

**Shadow**

The group decided to build a permanent-ish camp in a meadow near a forest. Amy, Cream, and Blaze had gone to pick flowers. Everyone else was just sitting around, completely bored. _Ugh. It's not like I really did anything else anyway, but this is BORING. _"I know, right?" Silver responded. "Wait, what?" Shadow asked confused. "I thought you just said this was boring. You did right?" Silver asked. "Weird, I thought I heard you too." Sonic agreed, "Who else heard him say that?" Tails and Knuckles raised their hands. "I didn't say anything." Shadow denied. _Weird. It's like they heard what I was thinking..._ "There it was again!" Sonic and Silver yelled. "Um, are you guys okay? I didn't hear anything." Rouge looked at the boys around her. Just then, the girls came back. "Shadow, were you messing with us? We heard you talking." Blaze and Amy said confused and annoyed. "Hm... Let's see..." Shadow muttered to himself then jumped to his feet and said, "Of course!" _We as Curse members have developed telepathy! _ The members of the Curse jumped in shock at the newly found discovery. _Ugh, this might be even worse than boredom..._ "Hey!" they all yelled at him. "Right... forgot you could hear that..." Shadow muttered, shaking his head.

**Rouge**

Rouge walked up to her dark teammate. "You want to go on a walk? Just you and me?" she asked. "Sure, why not?" he sighed. Rouge led Shadow away from the group and into the forest. Once they had been walking a while, she asked, "Are you okay?" He replied, "I'm a little better. I just discovered how to hide my secrets from them. I don't want them knowing about M-" Shadow stopped himself. "Never mind." "Shadow, you always start up about your past and then stop." she stopped walking. Turning to him, she said, "You know any secret of yours is safe with me right? I kept quiet about your Curse, and I can understand if you want me to keep quiet about your past as well." "You already know a little about my past." Shadow said, trying to get off the subject. "I know you have a dark past, and there was some person named Maria." She saw him stiffen. "How do you know about her?" he asked defensively. "On the rare occasion I catch you asleep, you say her name." she explained, "Tell me, what happened? Who is Maria?"

**Shadow**

Shadow was NOT in the mood to tell his life story. But looking at Rouge, he felt the need to tell her. She deserves to know. He sighed. "I am Project Shadow. I was created fifty years ago on the Space Colony ARK by Professor Gerald Robotnik. I was created to find the secret of immortality." "Who is Maria?" Rouge asked. "Maria was Gerald's granddaughter, whom he loved very much. She was... my best friend. She was always so kind, so loving." He sighed, hating what was coming next. "'But then, G.U.N. decided that Project Shadow was too dangerous. They came aboard the ARK to terminate me, and in the process, killed everyone on board. Including..." He stopped for a moment. "The last thing I saw before I was launched from the ARK was her falling to the floor... After that, I was sealed away for fifty years, and was awoken to join the Curse." Rouge was startled by the sudden silence. "That's a sad story." "Ya, just never ask me why I'm so quiet all the time." he responded, normal indifference returning. "Let's walk back. I promise not to tell anyone." Rouge said. The two friends walked back to the camp.

**Sonic**

"Silver!" Sonic called out. "Yeah?" Silver asked. "Guess what number I'm thinking of!" Sonic instructed. _Four thousand, seven hundred thirteen. _"Forty seven thirteen?" Silver guessed. "That is awesome!" Sonic said happily. He turned to see Shadow and Rouge arrive. "What took ya so long?" Sonic asked. Shadow obviously ignored him and Rouge just shook her head. _Shadow, what were you guys doing? 'Go away Sonic. You don't get to know everything.' You don't have to keep up the mysterious act, Shadow. 'It's what makes me so cool, unlike you!' _Sonic shot a smirking Shadow a glare and continued his number game with Silver.

"I was blown away, what could I say? It all seemed to make sense." It's Not Over Daughtry

Hi! Here's Chapter 9! Telepathy was something I always had planned for this for this series, and it eventually plays a role. I wanted to explain Shadow's past a little (not that different). I decided to add my little musical quotes. They're really good songs, so check them out! Please review and favorite!

Thx!- Hedgehogs4713


	10. Chapter 10: Hunted

_Chapter 10- Hunted_

**Shadow**

Things had been going pretty well for the gang. But not for long. Little did they know, things were about to be FAR from alright. It started like any other of their days, with them being relatively bored. Well, except for Sonic. He was having the time of his life annoying Shadow, much to the Ultimate Lifeform's ire. _'Hey Shadow!' What do you want?! You've been saying that for the past twenty minutes! 'I'm bored.' Then go annoy someone else! _Shadow was sick of his counterpart's behavior. "I'm going for a walk." he said moodily. Walking into the forest, Shadow leaned against a tree and sighed. He hadn't got a break since they developed their telepathy. For some reason, Sonic decided that Shadow was the perfect person to take out his boredom on. He walked some more and eventually returned to the camp, feeling a little better. Everyone was sitting down and listening to a probably exaggerated story by Sonic. Instead, upon listening, it was the story of how he became a werehog.

**Sonic**

Sonic was much relieved of the chance to be free of boredom and to tell a story at the same time. "It all started before the Curse. I was running around at nighttime when I came upon this hole in the side of a mountain. Being as young as I was, I didn't think twice about going in. As I went further in, I could tell I was going deeper into the ground. At last, I came upon a chamber. There were many drawings on the wall, telling of some ancient deity called _Dark Gaia_ who was sealed in the center of the planet. While I wasn't paying attention, a creature had sneaked up behind me and attacked. Now, this creature was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It was an aqua creature with red eyes and a few red markings. It resembled one of the markings on the wall labeled _Nightmare _but before I could react, it jumped INSIDE of me. I felt this strange feeling and fell to the floor. I don't remember much more from that night besides getting out of that cave and howling to the moon." Sonic finished his long, lengthy story. Before anyone could respond, Omega blared out, "Hostile robot in range. Prepare for attack.

**Tails**

Everyone heeded Omega's warning. Cream hid for safety as the rest prepared to fight. Soon enough, the robot showed up clearly expecting the fight ahead. Everyone surged forward in attack. Shadow with a bolt of energy in hand, Knuckles with fists flying, Omega pelting bullets like there's no tomorrow, Blaze using her namesake, and Silver holding the mechanical being still while lifting rocks for catapulting. Tails lifted Sonic and dropped him at the perfect angle for an attack. As the fox approached the ground, he could only watch as steel bars followed. When he collided with the ground, he turned in his new prison to see another robot start to lug him away. The poor fox knew even if he tried to call out that his friends were too busy with the original to hear him. _Oh no..._

**?**

"CAPTURE SUCESSFUL." the robot said as it entered the room. "Good, now drop him here and leave. Call back M-346 as well." a deep voice said from in the room. The robot obeyed and left the room. The man got up and approached the now shaking fox. "Wh- Who are you?" he asked fearfully. The man ignored the question and walked back to his desk, chuckling menacingly to himself. _One down, six to go. Who's next?_

"I know, (I know) I will bring you pain and fear!" Knight of the Wind

Hi everybody! Here's chapter 10! Man, I absolutely LOVE typing cliffhangers. They are so much fun! :) Anyway, poor Tails! I accomplished my goal and then some for this chapter. I wasn't intending to put Sonic's werehog story but it fit in so huzzah! Something I was wondering last chapter was would it be right to put in-game nicknames in the story, such as Faker? How would that work? Please review and if you have any questions, please put them in a review or PM me. PS, Is anyone else furious that Sonic Lost World was delayed by a week? What the heck?!

Thx!- Hedgehogs4713


	11. Chapter 11: The Hunt's Beginning

_Chapter 11- The Hunt's Beginning_

**Sonic**

Everyone watched as the robot flew away. _Whew, that was almost difficult! Wait a second... _Sonic scanned the recovering crowd of people, noticing something VERY important missing..."TAILS!" he called out in panic. Looking around, they all noticed the absence of the two tailed fox. "Oh no, do you think...?" Amy asked the unavoidable question. Shadow nodded gravely. "We are officially being captured. The hunt has begun."

**Blaze**

"We need to watch out for each other more." Blaze commented."I HATE this! Why are we even part of this stupid Curse anyways?!" Sonic ranted angrily."Didn't they say something like we're supposed to 'save the world' or something like that?" Silver answered. Sonic just mumbled grumpily to himself and said no more. _'I feel bad for him. No one should have to go through that. '__I know Silver... but there's not much we can do... _"Guys, stop pitying me. I'm fine. Let's just keep each other safe okay?" Sonic asked, back to his heroic self.

**Sonic**

The sun was along the horizon as it set. They all heard the noise as it approached and it made Sonic MAD. "I'm gonna tear that thing apart!" he yelled as he transformed to the werehog. Combat went the same as last time, except they didn't realize that there were two robots to fight this time. No problem. The battle kicked off with a howl from Sonic as he raced towards the robot. With the aid of Shadow and Silver, the robot was no match. It burst into a million mechanical parts as it exploded. _That was easy! Almost too easy... _Sonic whirled around in panic, but it was too late. He could only watch as a third robot flew off, trailing a cage containing a specific pink hedgehog in tow.

**Tails**

It had been a few hours of silence before the door opened again and another cage was at his side. He recognized the sobs that came from within. "Amy?" he asked. "Oh Tails, why did this happen?" she whimpered. The young fox sighed. "I may know a lot of things, but that is one of the unknown." He looked over to the desk where the creepy old man was sitting. His gaze was aimed at Amy. "Hm. Interesting..." Tails heard him whisper. Gaining the courage, Tails asked, "Why do you want us?" To his surprise, he got an answer: "And here I thought you were smart. Isn't it obvious? I want you for your Curse. Your POWER. And now, I shall give them a sense of security. But I will be waiting. The moment they let down their guard, they will be mine."

"Trapped in this machine!" This Machine

I can't believe it! I'm over a 1,000 views! I am SO happy and I thought I'd never see this! I have to give a big thank you to all my reviewers for the words of encouragement and the good points! They are: musicalocelot, Shadow7104, kubiaoctober25, shadethehedgehog, SpiritofSilverWater, SuperSonicBoom12, ABCSonicKirbyWarriors, Attempting A Nice Flame, and TheWritingGamer. I think it's funny how I'm barely into the story and I already have 1,000 views! So back to the story. I didn't really know what to do with this chapter, and I just want to get this section of the story done. Wow, this story has gone from a complex daydream to an internationally read story on the internet! Thank you again all you kind viewers and please share this with your friends!

Thx!- Hedgehogs4713


	12. Chapter 12: Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

_Chapter 12- Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow..._

**Sonic**

It had been three days. Sonic had recovered by now from losing his friends. But alas, peace can't last forever, now can it? Sonic was resting in a tree when his ear twitched. He had heard a sound he knew all too well. "Shadow!" he called, jumping from his nook. "I heard. Prepare for battle!" Shadow said shortly. "Yes sir!" Sonic said mockingly, saluting his scowling counterpart. Everyone scanned the horizon. _Great, we get to face a hoard of them now!_ "Look! One for everyone. Let's go!" Sonic said, rushing toward the oncoming crowd of mechanical menaces. "What an idiot..." Shadow muttered, before leading the rest into battle.

**Silver**

_These things aren't really that hard. There should be more effort in them. _Silver was prepared to make the final blow when his robot suddenly shot a large, shiny object towards... "BLAZE LOOK OUT!" Too late. The cage hit home and the fiery cat's robot wasted no time in making its escape. Everyone was so busy watching her be carried away, they didn't notice what the rest of the robots were doing until a loud cry was heard from behind. They turned to watch as another flew away with Knuckles at hand. "Blaze..." Silver said, falling to his knees. "Silver, get over it." Shadow said indifferently. Anger filled the ivory hedgehog as he yelled, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOSING SOMEONE?!" Shadow's face changed suddenly. Right then and there, Silver knew he went too far. No one could save him from the black hedgehog's oncoming wrath.

**Shadow**

Before he could react, Silver's back was pressed up against a tree trunk with Shadow holding his scruff. "Oh, I don't know anything? I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING?! Tell me this Silver, have you ever watched a loved one die? Huh?" Shadow started angrily. He continued. "Tell me Silver, have you ever had everyone you care about killed? What if the last thing you saw before you left your home was your best friend, your LOVE, killed before your very eyes?" Shadow's face by now was filled with anger, pain, and... sadness. Shadow finally dropped Silver to the ground and before he walked away said, "Silver, you know NOTHING about losing someone." Silence filled the air as the reminiscing hedgehog walked into the forest to find peace of mind.

**Sonic**

The silence was broken by a, "What was that about?" from Sonic. Rouge sighed, "Nothing." Sonic was about to question her further when he heard a _'Hello? Can any of you her me?' _For a moment he thought he imagined it. Could it really be? _'Sonic? Anyone?' Tails? Is that you? 'Sonic!' _"Guys! I can't believe we didn't think of it! Leave it to Tails-" Sonic started before being cut off by Rouge, asking, "What are you talking about?" "We still have telepathy. We can find the others now!" Sonic closed his eyes. _Hey Shadow._ Silence then, _'What do you want?' Get back here. We got work to do and would appreciate help. We're getting our friends back._

"Cause now the countdown's started and it's ready to blow!" His World

Hi everybody! Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated. I've been busy with school work and playing the new Pokemon and a game called Beyond: Two Souls. It's REALLY GOOD! I'm still waiting to play my Skylanders Swap Force as well. Anyways, ever since I thought of this chapter, I pictured that conversation between Shadow and Silver. VERY intense in my head. Hope I did a good job! Telepathy strikes again! Of course Tails thinks of a way out. It's his job to invent! Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any questions.

Thx!- Hedgehogs4713


	13. Chapter 13: Finding The Base

_Chapter 13- Finding The Base_

**Tails**

Tails was so happy his idea worked. He was getting tired of being in this prison and the creepy dude was earning his name. He often sat in his office chair and stared at the ceiling, scheming up a way to get the next Curse member. _He seems to have some order... _"Tails, did it work?" Blaze whispered. He nodded. _Let's get out of here. Hey Sonic. 'Ya we're ready.' _Sonic responded. _'Wait a sec. Shadow's running back. Let me see what's up.'_

**Shadow**

"Shads, what is it?" Sonic asked as the dark hedgehog skated up. "First off, don't call me that." Shadow said with a scowl. He continued, "Second, while I was in the forest, I came upon a large metal building. Guess what I saw walking in? Those robots. Not the ones with Knuckles and Blaze, but I think that's the base." "Great job Shadow! I just got a thought from Tails, meaning telepathy still works!" Sonic said excitedly. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Silver said. Sonic ran off ahead, along with Rouge and Omega. Cream planned on staying behind. Silver stood next to Shadow and said, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier-" "That doesn't matter right now. Let's get moving." Shadow said discreetly and dashed off after the others. Silver sighed at his speed and looked after them, whispering to himself, "It's no use."

**Rouge**

It didn't take them long to arrive at the building Shadow was talking about. It definitely was large, though. Shadow skated to a halt as he arrived. "Where's Silver?" Rouge asked. "He failed to mention to us that he was incredibly slow as well." Shadow said gruffly. "How's the base look so far?" "Analysis has shown almost impenetrable exterior. Cannot read inside." Omega reported. Silver finally arrived, panting up a storm. "Next time-can we-go-slower?" he asked between breaths. "Nope." Sonic and Shadow said in unison. Silver groaned. As he started to recover, Rouge looked at her best friend's face. He looked so determined in his goal. It was good seeing him like this. He was a little less grumpy than usual, which was saying something. His stared at the building with a calculating crimson gaze. "Everyone, head's up!" Silver yelled out. Robots that were on their return trip were showing signs of excitement at finding their prey. "TARGETS SIGHTED. BEGIN ATTACK SEQUENCE." the first one said. "Time to make our getaway. Let's go!" Rouge yelled quickly.

**Silver**

Here we are, right back to where we started. Running away. This is hopeless. Silver noticed people slowing down some, as to make sure he didn't fall behind. _No, we'll all get caught! Guys, I'll hold them off. 'Are you crazy? You can't take them all yourself.' _Sonic thought. _I'm not asking, I'm DOING. Now go. _Silver turned to face the crowd that now slowed to a stop with him. Silver took a deep breath and started fighting. He put up an amazing fight. Only two were left. But alas, one only has so much stamina. Silver fell to the ground as bars fell around him. He put a hand to his head to clear his thoughts as he approached the place he came from. They walked him through many twists and turns until they finally stopped at a door. The robots walked in, dropped him, and left. Upon scanning his surroundings, he saw he was in a large room surrounded by the cages of his fellow Curse members. Including, "BLAZE!" Silver exclaimed. "Oh Silver, I missed you!" she responded. An evil laugh sounded from the back of the room. "Only two left. Then, I will rule THE WORLD!" He continued his laughter. _Geez, what is with bad guys and their evil laugh?_

"I am (I am) who you don't think I am." With Me

Hi everybody! I guess this chapter focuses on Silver. I used his famous line, showed off his bravery, and reunited him with his best friend. Pretty fun. So, if you read my profile, I said I would be updating sooner and here you go! While on the profile topic, please check it out. I have the summaries for two other stories I've been thinking about, so please look! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think.

Thx!- Hedgehogs4713


	14. Chapter 14: Duo

_Chapter 14- Duo_

**Shadow**

They arrived back at the base with grim expressions. Cream looked at them and asked, "Where's Mr. Silver?" Sonic responded, "He fought them off so we could get away." Everyone was silent. "Looks like it's just you and me, Shadow." Sonic sighed. "It appears so." Shadow agreed. "What do we do now?" Rouge asked curiously. "We go back." Shadow said determinedly, balling his fist. Before anyone could respond, he continued, "But I want you, Omega, and Cream to stay. It will be just Sonic and I." "I'm coming with you." Rouge said firmly, placing her hands at her hips. Shadow just stared at her with his unnerving gaze until she finally gave out. "Fine! Whatever." she said annoyed. But as they started to walk away, she caught his shoulder and said, "Just don't get yourself caught, okay?" He grunted at said, "And you doubt me why exactly?" With that, the two hedgehogs dashed towards the base, leaving Rouge shaking her head.

**Sonic**

Pace was much faster with only the pair. They reached the base in no time. To keep a low profile, they decided telepathy was the way to go. _Alright, let's try this again, shall we? 'The vents.'_ Shadow pointed to the air shaft. Sonic nodded and they got over there stealthily. _'After you.'_ Shadow smirked evilly while bowing mockingly. Sonic rolled his eyes and hopped into the shaft. They crawled around for a little bit. The blue hedgehog heard his companion stop abruptly. _What is it? 'Cameras. They know we're here.' _Sonic grinned mischievously. _Then there's no point in hiding, now is there? _With that, Sonic kicked the opening in front of him and jumped out. Shadow followed, energy already at the tips of his fingers. The only sound to be heard in the hallway was the sound of their shoes on the ground. _It's almost too quiet... 'Keep your guard up.' _They passed many hallways, until something seemed different. They came upon a room that gave both the shivers. In the room, about a hundred robots lined the wall. And unfortunately, they all turned on as they walked. _Time to get out of here!_

**Shadow**

_Oh Lord... _They immediately turned back. _'Gotta go fast... Gotta go faster, faster, faster...' SHUT UP! _They ran down the hallway, but the robots followed. "Let's. Get. MOVING!" Shadow yelled. Running through hall after hall, they hadn't managed to shake them. Wait a minute... This is familiar... Shadow... Give everyone a chance, to be happy... Shadow shook his head to clear the thought. No distractions right now. _'Shadow! You find the others!' What do you mean? 'I'm gonna keep them off of you. Besides, if I do get captured, you'll find me.' _Sonic gave his trademark smirk and turned around to hold off the robots. Shadow kept running. Again, I have lost someone...

No more resistance came for Shadow. Whether that was a good or a bad thing remained to be seen. Shadow searched a few more halls until he found the one he was looking for. The door looked like every other door, but it was just, well, _different_. He opened the door and there they were. His vision was met with six cages and a silhouette standing behind them all. "SHADOW!" the Curse members yelled. "Ah, here you are, finally. I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." the man said. Shadow growled. "What do you want?" "You know EXACTLY what I want. And you're going to give it to me." he stated. "What makes you think I'd do that?" Shadow said disbelievingly. "Because of this." The man clicked a button and from the ceiling, a different type of cage dropped out. And inside the cage, was Cream, Rouge, and Omega.

"I won't even hesitate. A second left to alter fate." Sonic Heroes

DUH DUH DUH! That was by far one of the most fun cliffhangers to type in this story. The boring part is FINALLY over so posting times will be better. WARNING: Next chapter will reveal Mystery Man! P.S. NOT the General! So, what will Shadow do? Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review and check out my profile page for (occasional) updates and story ideas!

Thx!- Hedgehogs4713


	15. Chapter 15: I Never Forget A Face

_Chapter 15- I Never Forget A Face_

**Shadow**

_What?! But, how? _Shadow stared in shock at the sight of his friends. "If you don't give yourself up, they will cease to exist. So, what will it be Shadow? Curse or heartless soul?" the man said manipulatively. He glanced between the Curse members and the bystanders. Shadow stared at his best friend's face. He saw trust in the bat's eyes. The dark hedgehog sighed deeply. "I'll do it." A collective, "NOOOO!" came from everyone, but the man shrouded in darkness just chuckled. Shadow just closed his eyes as the cage dropped around him. The man finally stepped into full view for them all to see. He was an older man with gray hair, but that didn't matter. Shadow stared into his face and if he wasn't in a cage that prevented it, would have chaos blasted the area. "You." he started with a snarl. "I know you. I NEVER forget a face, especially for what YOU did!" Rage filled his voice as he stated, "You're the one that killed Maria!"

**Rouge**

"I was waiting for you to notice." the man said with a ugly grin on his face. "I was young Agent Griffin Jason. I was briefed on how we were to go aboard the ARK and eliminate Project Shadow. We were also told to kill anyone who assisted its escape. She didn't even see me, she was too busy helping you-" "SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled, eyes wild with rage. "Fine. I'll get what I wanted anyway." Griffin said. The cages started to glow. Griffin started to float. "Yes! Finally!" he exclaimed. Light filled the room for the moment and then faded with the cages opening. Griffin had disappeared, leaving everyone except Rouge wondering what the heck he was talking about and the Curse fulfilled.

**Sonic**

Silence filled the room. "What was he talking about?" Sonic asked. Shadow was visibly shaking. "Who's Maria?" Silver added. Rouge was signaling for them to drop it, but Shadow answered, now calmed. "Maria was my best friend. We did everything together." "What happened to her?" Knuckles questioned, intrigued. Shadow said coldly, "He shot her." No comments followed this statement. _Whoa. That's harsh. _"We better get going. Who knows what havoc he's wrecked already?" Shadow ignored everyone's pitying gaze as he walked out. "That's sad." Blaze said. "Ya, but he seems to be over it. We gotta stop Griffin though!" Sonic said, following his counterpart.

**Silver**

"So how did they catch you?" Silver asked. "They ambushed us and put us in that cage. Those jerks." Rouge said annoyed. "So... No going back to the camp then, huh?" Knuckles pointed out. "No time. We have to go to the city." Shadow said. Amy had ran ahead to a nearby hill. "Um, guys? You might want to see this." Amy said nervously. Everyone joined her and gasped. Before their eyes, the city was burning with destruction.

"It's alright, take a chance, 'cause there is no circumstance that you can't handle." Sonic Boom

Hi everyone! So the mystery man is revealed! I bet everyone thought it was the general, but due to story events, I can't do that. I decided to make a Jason Griffith reference, who is my favorite Shadow and arguably my favorite Sonic voice actor. How was this chapter? Please review the chapter and feel free to ask a question.

Thx!- Hedgehogs4713


End file.
